piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2006 Piston Cup Season
The 2006 Piston Cup Season is a season. Famous Dinoco racer Strip Weathers aka The King retired. He got replaced by his nephew Cal Weathers aka The Prince. The 2007 Piston Cup would see more change with racers Chick Hicks, Rusty Cornfuel, James Cleanair, Chuck Armstrong, Brush Curber, Haul Inngas, Aiken Axler, Manny Flywheel and Davey Apex retired and got replaced by Jack Depost, Brick Yardley, Dud Throttleman, Johnny Clark, Liam Inngas, Phil Tankson, Parker Brakeston and T.G. Castlenut. It was the retirements of these racers that convinced more to retire and let the new generation arrive. SOMEHOW Ryan Shields placed 3rd in the standings. His highest before that was 6th in 2004. Racers Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt Inc. 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 42 - Cal Weathers (Rookie) Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvhill Rev-N-Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gas-kits 80 - Sage Vanderspin Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Re-Volting 84 - Davey Apex Apple 84 - Mac Icar Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-eze 95 - Lightning McQueen Tach-O-Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil' Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus List of races and it's winners #Nightdona 500 - Lightning McQueen #Las Vegas 400 - Lightning McQueen #Texas 350 - Lightning McQueen #Olympus 500 - Lightning McQueen #Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Lightning McQueen #Palm Mile 300 - Lightning McQueen #BnL 500 - Floyd Mulvihill #Vitoline 350 - Ryan Shields #New York 400 - Todd Marcus #Homestead 350 - Ernie Gearson #Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Mood Springs 400 - Ruby Oaks #Nitroade 400 - Greg Candyman #N20 Cola 400 - Ruby Oaks #Michigan 400 - Lightning McQueen #Los Angeles 500 - Lightning McQueen #Rev N Go 350 - Misti Motorkrass #Brickyard 400 - Murray Clutchburn #Mario Andretti 400 - Lightning McQueen #Gasprin 400 - Eugene Carbureski #Copper Canyon 400 - Dirkson D'agostino #Calladega 500 - Dale Earnhardt Jr #Boston 350 - Lightning McQueen #Tow Cap 400 - Misti Motorkrass #Leak Less 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Fei 400 - Kevin Shiftright #No Stall 350 - Cal Weathers #Sputter Stop 400 - Slider Petrolski #Spare Mint 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford #Cartinsville 400 - Claude Scruggs #Pinkie and Spike 400 - Darren Leadfoot #Sidewall Shine 350 - Lightning McQueen #Heartland 500 - Lightning McQueen #Washington 350 - Lightning McQueen #Richmond 400 - Lightning McQueen #Dinoco 400 - Lightning McQueen Top 12 # Lightning McQueen(Winner!) # Cal Weathers # Ryan Shields # Darren Leadfoot # Misti Motorkrass # Ralph Carlow # Winford Bradford Rutherford # Greg Candyman # Ruby Oaks # Billy Oilchanger # Todd Marcus # Brush Curber Trivia # Johnny Blamer was in the thirteenth position. # Chick Hicks was fired minutes before the Nightdona 500 after what he did to The King during the last lap of the Los Angeles Tiebreaker race. # Darren Leadfoot nearly won but he was accidentally bumped by Ryan Shields, causing him to spin out but he saved himself. During that time, Cal Weathers passed him. # After one year of trying. Lightning finally won the Dinoco 400/Dinoco Light 350. He would also win the Dinoco 400/Dinoco Light 350 in 2007 and 2009. # This is the first season in which Lightning won the Nightdona 500/Florida 500. He would also win the Nightdona 500/Florida 500 in 2009, 2010 and 2014. Category:Piston Cup Seasons